


The Escapee

by Mythxlxgical



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dream Smp, Honestly I don't know how tags work oops, Minecraft, Other, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Prison, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Stabbing, Swearing, You know the good works man, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythxlxgical/pseuds/Mythxlxgical
Summary: Hi! So, this works was actually just a little writing that I wanted to do- and a friend of mine wanted to continue it. So we started to roleplay it instead.Trigger warnings for; Death. Swearing. Stabbing, slight manipulation on Dreams part-Credits to Berry and Scarfy who helped with this.Berry; Dream and TommyMe; SamScarfy; RanbooThis work depicts their Minecraft personas, this is nothing towards their actual creators.Do not send any hate towards the actual creators, please and thank you.Enjoy the work!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Escapee

The dripping sound of lava was the only thing that kept Dream from going insane, actually- it already made him insane. He had gone insane in the first couple of hours he had been locked away. He was stripped of every little thing that he had before being locked away. 

He lost everything. Everyone.

Why was he so okay with that?

Day 27

Dream laid on the obsidian floor staring up at the stupid fucking obsidian above him as well. He used to love it, he now hated it..

The soft noise of the camera spinning around to find him in the cell, he flicked a gaze up at it and hummed lightly. "Good morning Sam." the other spoke after checking the clock that was on his room wall making sure that it actually was morning and he hadn't just slept through the day.

"No response? I see" he hummed and moved to sit up off the ground, licking his dried lips he took a breath and pushed off the ground walking over to the lava slowly, he could hear the camera follow him. 

"Saaam, cmon...talk with me" he tilted his head slightly and turned back to look at the camera. "Or are we going to be difficult tod-"

"What Dream."

"Oh he speaks! Wonderful, Sam- you should come to see me today."

"I see you everyday Dream."

"I know, but for longer- you never stay for more than five minutes- and that's only for food and to refill my chest- and replace my clock" he pointed over towards the items with a soft sigh. 

Silence.

"Cmooooon"

"Dream, we can talk like this. You know I don't even like tal-"

"You think I don't know that? I know everything" he smiled slightly at the camera and turned to face it while sitting dangerously close to the lava. He could feel the heat, it burned the hair on his arms- honestly? He didn't have any from the number of times that he jumped into the lava.

"Why do you enjoy the lava so much?"

"Makes me feel something. Miss someone," he muttered and gazed out into the orange burning colored death trap.

Sam took a deep breath after turning off the mic, he stared at Dream as he watched the lava. God he worried him sometimes. 

Tilting his head he leaned back in his chair and just watched, checking different cameras once and awhile, he tilted his head when he went back to Dreams camera- "What..?"

Dream sat in the water, licking his lips slightly- it was the only place Sam couldn't see him.

"Dream. Out from the water."

Dream just stayed there, he was tired of this- he was tired of everything- he didn't want to sit here and be confined in this small room anymore. 

"Dream."

Silence.

Sam sighed softly, pushing his hand through his hair. Shaking his head he knew he would need to install that second camera soon. He had to do it when the other was asleep, which was rare. 

Pushing off his chair he quickly slipped into his armor, and walked out of his security room. Locking the door behind him, he made his way down to the cell area. 

About 10 minutes later, you could hear redstone moving, and Sam appeared in the room. 

"Dream."

Sam tilted his head when he didn't see the other- what the hell?

"Dream..?"

"Boo."

Dream laughed when Sam jumped back towards the lava, he was close to it now- 

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes, where the hell did you actually just come from?"

"I already told you, I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same exact time Sam. I can't explain it much better than that." he hummed and walked towards the other, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Sam, his arm held behind his back.

"I came to check on you. That's all." 

"Oh..I'm sure you did" he tilted his head slightly and gave a small sadistic smile. "You always come to check on me don't you."

Sam ignored it and attempted to walk towards the other. 

"Wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Why-" Sam reached for his sword, eyes widened when it was there. He stared at Dream as he suddenly held the sword in front of him. "How the fuck-"

"Did I get it? Simple." Dream smiled and tilted his head to the side.

Sam stared at the other in disbelief, there was no way Dream was able to get his sword without him knowing- how the fuck did the male actually get his sword. "Dream- c'mon" he laughed slightly, attempting to make his way back against the obsidian wall- away from the lava.

“Oh... is there something wrong?” Dream tilted his head, raising the sword to stop him from moving. The tip of the blade touches the lava and slowly burns hot. “Where are you going?”

Sam watched Dream dip the sword into the lava, staring at the sword itself. "Nowhere, just..backing away from the lava." God he was regretting not putting a fire res pot on before he got here, why the hell didn't he-

“But don’t you want to stay warm? It’s pretty nice right where we are.” He grinned, tilting his head. The scar that went down from his eye and to the bottom of his chin moving slightly with the smirk.

"Mmm, I'm pretty warm in my armor." he nodded slightly- looking at the lava for a second then turned back to Dream. "I mean, you can feel the heat over here honestly, it's a nice and warm box. Ya know?" He attempted to side step the other.

He moved the sword to the other side quickly. Lava dripped from the tip and landed onto the armor before slipping down to the floor. “Of course... but... I like it here.. why do you keep moving? Didn’t you come to visit?”

Sam's eyes widened when the lava moved with the sword- he stared at the other. He had to get the sword back. He couldn't be held captive like this, why did he not bring a backup weapon.."Huh? Uh.." he swallowed slightly- looking over at the other watching the glowing red tip of the sword. "Just getting...a little too warm next to the lava.."

He tilted his head. “Take off the armour then.. cool off.” He used the blade to tap at the shoulder pad, lava dripping down again.

Sam moved away from the lava before the lava could hit the armor, looking at the other he shook his head- feeling the sweat against his forehead. "Uh- I actually don't think that's a good idea."

“I won’t hurt you.” He pouted his lip a little before moving the tip to press against the chest plate. Pushing him back a little. “But I don’t think the lava cares too much.”

"Dream-" he looked at the other wide eyes for a moment, he could feel the heat from the sword on his chest, he tried to think this through there was no way he could die. No. He wouldn't allow it. Sam's mind ran a mile a minute before attempting to side step the sword and grab at Dreams arm.

Dream was weighing on the sword a little. The sudden movement made him stumble forward before looking to Sam quickly when his hand was grabbed.

"Drop the weapon Dream" he moved closer to the other so he couldn't attack with it, squeezing his wrist slightly.

“Oh come on..” he tilted his head and grinned. “I’m not doing anything with it. I’m playing a game...”

"Drop. The. Weapon." He tried his best to keep his voice from wavering, but it did.

He noticed the break in his voice. He smirked before he dropped the sword.. into his other hand. Twisting behind the hit the butt of the sword against Sam’s head.

Sam fell forward when Dream moved, grunting when the but of the sword hit the side of his head, the male fell to his knees and groaned softly, his head starting to spin slightly.

Dream moved himself behind Sam, grabbing the back of his armour and bringing the sword around to his neck. “I don’t like people touching me, Sammy.”

Sam gritted his teeth when he was pulled back, his vision going in and out for a second. He hummed slightly, attempting to reach for the button in his pocket.

Dream didn’t notice his hand moving though still pressed the blade into his neck. “Do you like this game? That we are playing?”

Sam hissed the tip of the blade near his throat, swallowing a little he moved his hand into his pocket finally- all he had to do was push the correct button-  
"Mmm, not really."

“That’s too bad. Because this is the most fun I’ve had since I’ve gotten stuck in here.” He chuckled softly. “I miss this. Gets the blood pumping.”

Sam hummed slightly, looking ahead of him at the obsidian wall- "I mean- I could see why" he laughed and swallowed back as he prayed that he pressed the right button- he did not. 

Above the dozen dispensers clicked.

Dream looked up quickly at the sound, staring as the lava slowly lowered. He grinned widely and looked down. “All for me, Sam? Give me the remote.” He pressed the blade more, breaking skin but not enough to make a deep cut.

Sam swallowed and closed his eyes tightly- how the hell did he get himself into this? Into the hands of someone who had nothing on him. "Nope.." he swallowed, wincing slightly as the blade cut into his skin- spilling a small dabble of blood.

“Now.” He leaned down, growling. “I can kill you right now. You’re defenseless.” He hissed as he slowly pulled the blade to cut more. “Now.”

"Mmm" he grunted when the male dug the netherinte sword deeper into his throat. "Dream, let's..talk about this yeah?”

“Talk about what? I have an opportunity and here to take it. What is there to talk about, Handsam?” He snickered. “Remote. Now. Or your head will be on the floor in no time.”

Sam thought for a moment, looking up at Dream licking his lip slightly. "Because you won't. C'mon Dream-" he laughed slightly. He couldn't press the button- if he did he would have barely a second if even that to move from Dreams grip, there was no way he'd make it out if he sounded the Alarm.

“Do you know me?” He reached his hand to instead grab his hair and pull up. “You do understand why I’m in here, right? Now. You’re going to give me the fucking remote before I cut your head off.”

Sam hissed as the sword dug a little deeper into his neck, he stared up at Dream and let out a small his before he spit at Dream and pulled the remote from his pocket, attempting to toss it towards the lava, but stopped when he saw the White and Black-figure at the other end of the prison- his eyes widened slightly as he started at Ranboo.

Dream flinched his face away, wiping it. Then looked towards the remote. “No!” He then tumbled forward in an attempt to grab it but didn’t catch it in time. He watched it fall below and burn. He slowly looked back to Sam, visibly pissed.

Ranboo was a little shaky in his movements, he wasn't allowed back in the prison but he was in the prison, he had gotten through every checkpoint, every precaution. Without Sam. He clearly wasn't, all there, simply from the way he was standing and blankly looking across the lava pool that surrounded the middle chamber.

Sam swallowed as he heard the sizzle of the remote burn- he looked back at Ranboo- how the fuck did Ranboo get in, how the fuck did he even get passed everything? Turning his gaze to Dream the other hand noticed him yet, he could see the other was pissed- he had almost no way out of here, he might be able to live and swim across the lava- "hah- hey.." he backed up slightly before moving to stand his head spinning again.

“You’re trapped now.” He let out a raspy laugh, standing up properly before he gripped the sword tightly. “What are you going to do now, huh?” He rosé the sword, ready to swing.

Sam swallowed and stared at Dream, seeing him raise the sword he ran forward and tackle the male, attempting to at least knock the sword from his hands, coughing as his throat burned, turning away from Dream he looked over at the other. "RANBOO!" he screamed hoping to get the male's attention.

Ranboo seemed to jolt just a small bit, it at least getting him moving again, taking a wrong step towards the lava to get a better look. Before he turned back around and moved to the levers, grabbing one and pushed it down. The machines for the bridge whirring to life. He at least remembered which lever was for what, or rather seemed to anyways.

Dream hit the ground pretty hard, grunt a little. The sword didn’t budge. He reached up and grabbed Sam’s face, pushing him off and sitting up quickly. He then looked towards Ranboo then back to Sam, standing up. “Oh, boo hoo. Ranboo, I missed you, glad you’re back.`

Sam grunted when he was pushed off, backing up slightly he heard the bridge making its way across. He stared at Dreams back and swallowed getting up. He ran towards the other once more, grabbing his wrist and prying the sword from his hand, and kicking the other in the back into the lava.

_Dream tried to swim in lava to escape Awesamdude_

Sam looked up knowing he had about 10 seconds before Dream actually respawned properly. He watched the bridge get to him- 4 seconds. The moment the bridge got to him he jumped on. "Recall it!"

He had turned back to at least face the middle cell to watch what was happening. He was here to help Dream, that's all he knew, that was all he remembered right now. Ranboo pushed the lever up late, maybe just a few seconds after Sam had asked. But he pushed it back up, he had recalled it, and moved from the levers now just waiting near the edge of the pool.

Dream had respawned just as Sam had recalled. Making a run for it and jumping what little space had grown. He barely made it, grabbing onto Sam’s legs to keep himself from falling back into the lava.

Sam stumbled slightly when Dream grabbed his legs, shaking his leg to get the other off, they were about half way across. Sam fell back onto the bridge and kicked the other into the lava once more.

_Dream tried to swim in lava to escape from Awesamdude_

He swallowed and got up- there was no way this was happening- how did he let this happen. Once he was stationed back in the area where Ranboo was he was breathing heavily, his neck still bleeding slightly from Dream." Jesus Christ'' he breathed out and looked up at Ranboo- "How the hell did you get here-"

The tall enderman tucked his arms in close to his sides, his tail curling nervously. He didn't answer, just stared blankly, eyes Completely glazed over, before...Something seemed to click. 

He lurched forwards, reaching his arms out suddenly as he shoved into the other, forcing him with his shoulder, right back to the lava pool. 

_Awesamdude tried to swim in lava to escape from Ranboo_

He quickly moved back to the levers, activating the bridge again from Dream to cross.

Dream respawned, Staring at the other side. He blinked a little before a giant grin grew across his face and he burst into a fit of laughter. "Holy shit, Ranboo!" he moved to step on the platform. "I didn't think you had it in you. I'm proud of you, kid."

Sam screamed when he fell into the lava- it took about 10 seconds for the other to respawn- 

Once Sam respawned, he respawned in the control room- his eyes widened as he tried to understand what exactly happened- no, you don't have time for this Sam opened his enderchest quickly, grabbing some armor he had left in there and his second sword. Swallowing he pulled everything on quickly, running over to his computer that pretty much ran the entire prison, he slammed his hand down on the red button and listened as the alarms started to blare through the rooms.

He was fucked.

He looked to Dream, his pointed ears perked as he listened to him, his arms folding and tucking back against himself. He simply, and silently waited for Dream to get across the lava pool. His tail curled, as he looked up at the lights and listened to the sirens.

Dream stepped off the platform before he looked upwards. He hummed gently before opening his hands to Ranboo. "Did you bring me supplies? To help protect us? I can keep you safe if I don't have anything to defend."

Sam ran down the hall, bringing his arm up to staring at the screen in front of him, he was breathing heavily- how the fuck did he let this happen. He knew he shouldn't have played Dreams games.

_Awesamdude; Attention; Dream has escaped from Prison._

He sent the message quickly while running, shaking slightly he letting out a huff- there was no way this was happening. 

_Awesamdude; I repeat. Dream has escaped from Prison._

Ranboo arms tucked back to his sides, hands limp in front of his stomach, tail curling around his leg when he was approached. He lifted an arm to activate the screen there, clicking a few times with his other hand. He brought extra diamond tools and Armour, and his set of tools and Armour, that of which he dropped no problem. He wasn't very combating savvy, or strong, he knew Dream was however. He never could protect himself very well.

Dream took the items from Ranboo, pulling on the items before rolling his shoulders back. "Good.. now.. let's get moving."

_Tommyinnit: Sam, what is going on?!! What happened?!  
Tommyinnit: I'm on my way_

Sam looked at his screen when he heard the dings- nono Tommy- he had no time to respond. He needed to get to where Dream and Ranboo were. 

He got to them in less than a minute, standing in front of them his sword drawn- he wore a netherite chest plate and boots with Diamond leggings and helmet all enchanted "Stop. Ranboo, what the fuck are you doing-"

Ranboo simply trailed, pulling ahead at the checkpoints to pass back through them. He remembered what Sam had done almost to the tee. He passed through the most recent point, quickly stopped when Sam spoke, immediately retreating back to Dream, moving and ducked behind him like a child would their parent when scared.

Dream stuck his arm out to hold a defensive shield. "BAck off, Sam. We are getting out of here. Both Ranboo and I." He blinked slowly before adjusting the sword in his hand.

Sam gripped his sword, ignoring the few pings that came from the screen. Swallowing slightly he looked at Dream and shook his head, "Dream- you know I cannot let that happen. You cannot leave" he hissed, glancing at Ranboo. This wasn't Ranboo. He wasn't like this, Ranboo was talkative. "Dream, cmon- I don't want to take your last life."

"And you don't want to lose another life, now do you, Sammy?" He scoffed softly and stepped towards the guard. He raised the sword and pointed it to Sam again. "You try and beat me.... Sure, you got me those couple of times but I'm prepared now."

Sam looked at the other, nodding slightly watching the two of them. Humming slightly he gripped his sword and held onto his shield. He had no way to win this, the other was in full netherite- he didn't know Ranboos enchantment- Dream could have a shitty sword, odds are he didn't. He took a deep breath and nodded slightly at Dream and laughed, "I honestly..cannot believe you manipulated a second child enough- to the point where he helped you escape. The point where he admitted to me. That he didn't want to fucking come here again Dream!"

"Look, I haven't done anything wrong." He snickered softly. "He's sleep walking. He's all stuck in his head. That's why he isn't speaking to you. Though... I doubt he could really even hear you." He started to pace a little, tapping the sword gently on the floor. "He can hear me.. i know he always has been able to. I know he's for me since the start.. Always have had that form of connection..."

Ranboo finally reacted properly to the outside sounds, looked down at the sword tapping, his head tilting slightly. It had caught his attention almost immediately, even in his sleepwalk state.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you Dream- seriously" he laughed slightly, turning to watch Ranboo, "These kids- are...fucking kids!? How.." he pushed his hair away from his eyes slightly and just watched him, soft sounds of pistons moving off in the distance.

Dream glanced up at the sound of the pistons, grinning softly. He raised his arm and looked to the chat before he hummed softly. "Tommy... I do miss him. I didn't think this would get him to come and visit me too." He smirked and brought the sword up again.

Sam shook his head slightly, "No. You won't get the chance" he swallowed and ran at the other, raising his sword and bringing it down on the armor- the sound echoing through Pandora's Vault. "You will not touch my kid" he gritted out and attempted to kick Dream back.

Dream swiftly moved, stumbling at the hit on his armor. Reaching behind him to push Ranboo away from the two's newly initiated fight. Grunting softly, he spun and brought the sword to hit his side hard.

Sam grunted when he felt the sword hit his side, stumbling slightly he looked over at Ranboo then at Dream once more. He wondered if Ranboo died- what would actually happen. He turned back to Dream and charged at the other with his sword raised once more, bringing it down towards Dream as he heard the pistons open near them. "Give up Dream!" he yelled and kicked the other to the side.

Dream made sure they were avoiding to be anywhere near Ranboo. He may be an ass but he still kept his word on protecting them. He used his own sword to raise and stop Sam's from hitting him. Then jumping back to avoid the kick. 

Seeing the doors open behind Sam, he noticed the familiar blonde tuft of hair stand at the entrance. He smirked and lunged to Sam, tackling him down to the ground. There was a gasp. "Sam!" Tommy stepped into the room but kept his distance.

Sam turned for just a moment when the door opened- grunting when his back hit the ground he attempted to kick Dream off again. "Tommy! Get Ranboo!" he screamed towards the other, before punching Dream in the throat.

Dream grunted at the hit, holding his neck. He coughed and choked up for a moment before he furrowed his brow and swung the sword down to the back of his neck. 

_Awesamdude has been slain by Dream_

Just as Tommy was going towards Ranboo, he stumbled in his tracks, eyes wide. "Sam!!" He cried out again. "NO!"

Sam tried to scramble away from Dream, only to be stuck down in the back of his neck- he saw Tommy the moment he died. One left.

It took the male ten seconds to respawn- this wasn't fucking good. This wasn't good at all, Tommy was by himself with Dream- he couldn't let this happen. "Fuck!" he screamed and took a deep breath and grabbed the last set of armor he had- pulling it on quickly he ran out of the computer room and towards the area they were in. 

It took the male 2 minutes to get back- he couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to let this happen, he wouldn't let Dream escape- he would get out with Tommy. He would put the male back into his fucking cell, and honestly to just shut the fucking prison down and never allow visitors again.

Dream looked up to Tommy, staring at him before huffing. "I think I need to pay you back for the last life... I stole Sam's... that socks down one... He's on his final life... I need to take one more back for what you've done to me, Tommy." Dream pushed to stand up, dropping his former sword and grabbing Sam's strong one. 

Tommy took in a shaky breath, taking a step back. "W-wait... Please, I don't want to die.” Tommy looked to Ranboo, watching him stand there. Then back to Dream. "What did you do to him?"

"Why should that matter? You're worried about him when your last life is in danger?" Dream walked over to Tommy, the youngest backing into a wall. He took in a sharp breath when the sword pressed into his chest. "You know.. You had a lot of potential... If you weren't such a brat, none of this would have fucking happened." Dream snapped.

Tommy flinched a little, looking down to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, Dream... But you don't own anyone here. Just because it's your smp doesn't make you god."

"THAT... that... Tommy... Is where you are wrong. i have so many ways and powers that you do not understand.."

"Then why haven't you used them?" Tommy looked back up, glaring. 

Dream stared at the other before shoving the sword into Tommy's chest. Tommy let out a choked noise, hands shooting up to grab at the blade. Though, of course, he couldn't stop it. Looking down as half was already pushed through him. "D-dream?" 

"You'll be okay..." Dream smiled a little. "Say hello to your brother to me, okay?" He let the sword go, any support on the blonde's body giving way and making him collapse down to the floor with a thud. He made a pained noise, keeping the sword in place.

Sam ran back into the room as the sword was shoved into Tommys chest. "NO!" he screamed, running back towards Dream- grunting as he tripped- he glared back at Ranboo and kicked the make in the stomach before he got up and continued down the way to his son. His vision blurred, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Tommy wasn't suppose to fucking be here. This isn't- he wasn't supposed to die yet! 

"You fucking prick!" he screamed and shoved Dream aside, dropping to Tommys side, grabbing his hand not caring as the blood spilled around him, tears falling down Sams cheeks as he stared into the pale blue eyes of Tommys. He adopted Tommy barely a few weeks ago. They spent so much time together when Sam wasn't at the Prison. "T-Tommy for the love of god- please don't-'' he sobbed and stared at the other, he wasn't going to let this happen. He wouldn't have Tommy's death on him. 

"Pl-Please Tommy" he breathed out, having the male look up at him, frantically trying to make the blood stop- he couldn't..he couldn't lose the only personal he practically cared for.

Tommy groaned, head pulling to the side a little before he looked towards Sam. “Dad-“ he muttered. The first time calling him dad and he was on his deathbed. He reached a hand to grab at his arms to hold onto something, “I’m sorry... I’m sorry.” Slow tears dripped down his face. “It hurts.. it really hurts, I’m sorry.”

Dream had backed off, watching the two for a moment then glancing to Ranboo. He stared before just turning to make a run for it out of the prison, ditching the others.

Tommy let out a pained, choked noise, shaking his head. “C-can’t... cant... hurts..” he whined softly. “Please...” his eyes were fading, looking upwards and shakily sighing. “Wil...”

Sam held back the sob he was holding in. Tears falling down his cheeks as he, shaking he held onto Tommy ``I-I know..I.." he breathed out and just held onto Tommy and sobbed into his shoulder. "This..This.." he whimpered. "You weren't supposed to die like this Tommy, you weren't supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to die to him-" he sobbed, looking into Tommys eyes. "I failed you, and I am so sorry Tommy."

Sam was an idiot for even showing Tommy how to get in here, how to work it- how everything was. He should have kept the other far away, now Tommy was about to die. "Tommy- Tommy listen to me.'' he breathed out and looked away holding back a sob. "Tommy, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what else to say- I.." he looked into the pale blue eyes as they started to fade. "No-no please.." he gripped onto the males hand tightly and took a deep breath. "Tommy- I love you. I love you so much. Don't think about the pain- think about all the good memories. Think- Think about anything other than the pain"

Tommy looked back to Sam, slowly blinking before he moved a hand to grab Sam’s own as tightly as he could. Even then, it wasn’t much.

“Don’t... don’t blame.. yourself.. I’m not mad at you... you’re- ngh..” he winced a little. “You’re the best dad ever...” he gave a weak smile. “Wilbur agrees..” his grip loosened a little. 

“I love you too...” his body slowly grew limp before his eyes fluttered shut.

_Tommyinnit was slain by Dream_

The chat suddenly went wild.

"NO!" he screamed, holding Tommy close to him, tears fell down his cheeks, sobbing as he laid his head on Tommys shoulder and just laid there for a moment holding Tommys limp body tightly to his own. "Nono no.." he breathed, holding the other tightly to his chest. "No..no this didn't happen- this was all fucking a sick joke-" he breathed out and closed his eyes tightly as he slumped to the ground, holding Tommy close to him, he didn't care that he was covered in the males blood. "FUCK!" he cried out, and just held onto his son tightly.

Tommy’s body didn’t disappear like usual. Staying limp in Sam’s arms. Lifeless and growing cold. Dream was booking it, making his escape through the prison and finding his way out. He lifted his arm to read the chat, staring it over before laughing softly and keeping up his pace. “This was too easy!” He finally slowed as he came to another doorway.

It took about five minutes for Sam to calm down to even be coherent enough to actually move. He held Tommy tightly and looked down at the male. Why hadn't he despawned yet? Swallowing slightly he picked up his son slowly, and held him close as he started to walk towards his exit of the Prison. 

He ignored all the pings he was hearing, wondering what the fuck was happening. He didn't care, he cared nothing for the server right now. He cared nothing about what was happening. He cared only about his son.

The kick had almost immediately woken him up, hitting up against the wall with a grunt. He was confused, and lost, and the new stinging pain settled in his stomach and back. He just sat there, and watched, god what happened. What did he do, dream got out. He helped dream get out. He really did it. He sat curled up to the wall, he was trying to breath through sobs, he didn't understand how he even got here. But god this was his fault, this was all his fault. This blood was on his hands, Sam would never forgive him.Tommy was dead. He was dead, he wasn't coming back..

"S..am.." His voice broke as he sobbed, his tail curled tightly around his legs, he didn't move, didn't get up, he didn't dare to. He was shaking and trembling so bad. He was fucking terrified. So fucking terrified.

Sam stopped before he exited the room- still holding Tommy's body. He still didn't understand why it hadn't despawned. It was supposed to despawn. He looked over at Ranboo, swallowing back his hatred for the moment. He wanted to kill the other, he wanted the other to suffer. His son didn't deserve to fucking DIE like this. 

"What Ranboo. What the hell could I actually help you with" he spat at the end. "There is nothing you could possibly say to me right now." he held Tommy close to him, trying to just hold back tears.

He looked at Sam, and just looking at him alone he knew how much Sam wanted him dead..And he didn't blame him. The thought of just having to remember any of this weighed heavy on his mind. 

He didn't answer. He tucked his head into his arms and just sobbed, he wanted Sam to kill him..He really did. But he knew he wouldn't. He wanted to get out of the prison, he didn't know how, he couldn't talk to Sam, not right now. He just... sat there. Maybe he should just stay. At this point deserved it did he not.

Sam swallowed as he watched Ranboo, taking a deep breath he sighed fighting with himself in his head. Ranboo...normal Ranboo wasn't a part of this, this wasn't him that was his sleepwalking state- he..he himself didn't do anything. Sam sighed softly and walked over, "Lets go." he said firmly, not looking at the male. "Either you come with me and get out, or you stay. Either way I am leaving in 30 seconds Ranboo," he looked down at his screen and swallowed, the chat was still going. 

'Tubbo, where are you?'

He didn't care for anyone, only the other person he was close to. The only other person who was actually worried about Tommy. 

He looked at Ranboo and sighed, grabbing the endermans shoulder and pulling him up and grunting slightly as the weight of Tommy was becoming too much. He readjusted the other and started to walk.


End file.
